


Winter Wonderland

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Ice Skating, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Lorne had found a planet where winter was in full swing, and where no immediate danger could be spotted. It is therefore no wonder that Colonel Sheppard did everything in his power to persuade Elizabeth to let them set up for the holidays and spent it skating, skiing and/or snowboarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sparky Advent challenge in 2012.

When Colonel Sheppard had mentioned to Doctor Weir in passing during a briefing that Major Lorne had found a planet where winter was going in full swing, she couldn't have guessed how quick the news of it spread through the city. She was inclined to belief that her military commander was to blame, especially after she had declined his appeal to have snowboards, skis, sleighs and skates shipped over from Earth so they could enjoy the holidays off-world.

However, several bribes and promises later the order to Earth had been made, and several days later the requested materials had arrived. Plans were being made and soon the planet, dubbed Aspen of Pegasus, was converted into the local ski resort. With a little help from the engineers they had even managed to build a cabin, in which Radek had opened a bar where frozen skiers, snowboarders and skaters could go to warm up. The accompanying alcoholic beverage or hot cocoa was optional though preferred.

Jumpers were used to fare people up and down the mountain, and Doctor Beckett had assembled a medical team in case of emergency. It was entirely in the realm of possibility that they would have need for it at some point or another. He had seen Rodney attempt a failed skating across a frozen lake once before. He had complained an entire week his gluteus maximus was soar. Carson had expected better from a Canadian.

And while Elizabeth had been reluctant at first, in the end she too had joined the merry band off world. She did, however, have Major Lorne assemble a team to keep watch over the skies in case some unexpected Wraith party wanted to join in, and one to keep an eye on the grounds below. She felt much safer knowing at least someone was watching their backs.

When all was checked, double checked and triple checked as to her wishes, she had installed herself by the frozen lake, watching the skaters currently gliding over the ice. She had chosen to observe, rather than partaking. She considered this to be a safe bet. A hockey game was in full swing at the other end, while most skaters were just going in circles nearer to where she was sitting. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed Kate skating backwards, holding onto Teyla who was looking quite wobbly on her own skates. Elizabeth remembered how Teyla had pretty much begged Kate to teach her how to skate in order to have an excuse not to follow John up the mountain. Ronon, however, was currently being taught how to snowboard. If other people's shouts and screams were anything to go by, he'd soon be grounded on penalty of taking no notice of fellow snowboarders or skiers.

“Can I entice the lady to join me on the ice?”

A pair of skates appeared dangling in her line of sight. She looked up to find a grinning lieutenant-colonel holding them up for her, his head tilted a little too much sideways giving the impression he was up to no good.

“If the lady's worried about falling over, she has nothing to worry about. I will be there to catch her.”

His grin widened just that little bit more.

“Why doesn't that inspire me with much confidence?”

His face fell, but he recovered quickly.

“Really, you have nothing to worry about. I **will** catch you.” He emphasized a little more.

“If he doesn't, I'll make him pay.” Teyla winked as she and Kate passed by the two leaders, having caught the end of their talk.

Elizabeth noticed Teyla had gotten to the stage where she had been able to let go of at least one hand, but was still firmly holding onto Kate with her other hand. Although Elizabeth didn’t need convincing Teyla’s ulterior motive for keeping one hand firmly attached to Kate’s had little to do with her skating skills and more to do with their budding love for one another.

“You heard Teyla, and I'll make sure to take time off to come and watch.” Elizabeth winked, to which John visibly gulped.

Not ten minutes later, Elizabeth was following John's lead as they skated across the lake. He was holding onto her and she to him, allowing a little leeway as to not drag each other down in case of a fall.

After a while he slowed down, pulling her in closer, lowering their speed so they could stay closer together. Elizabeth enjoyed having his arm around her lower back, guiding her around the frozen surface. John indicated he was leading them towards the side where Radek was waving them over, holding out two cups of what appeared to be hot chocolate topped with little marshmallows. They sat down on a nearby bench, and sipped their cups carefully.

“So,” John started after a while, “How do you like my idea now?” He waved at their surroundings.

Elizabeth tilted her head a little to the side, knowing she'd have to admit defeat. His idea to come and enjoy the holidays in this winter wonderland had indeed been a good idea, and the expedition members were all in good spirits. It had been just the thing they had all been craving for if she had to be honest with herself.

She was about to admit this to him when they heard the alarming sound of someone crying out to them to get the hell out of the way. She turned and found one Katie Brown coming their way, waving her arms around like crazy, motioning for them to move. She had already lost her sticks somewhere on her way down the mountain slope. Behind her they could just make out Laura Cadman shouting instructions so Katie wouldn't slam into them.

Next thing she knew she felt John's body slam into her own, pushing her to the side. Their chocolate milks spilling all over, staining the pristine white snow around them, making it melt only slightly. Katie came flying past, hit the bench and disappeared in a mountain of snow behind them. Laura was the first to reach the unfortunate botanist, already digging her out. Elizabeth and John followed her lead, finding a dazed Katie appear from beneath the snow.

“Is she okay?” Elizabeth asked, worried about possible injuries.

Laura brushed the remaining snow from Katie's clothes. “She'll be fine. Just fine.”

“Hey look,” Katie, still looking a little out of it, raised her arm and pointed at something above them. “Mistletoe.”

Elizabeth followed Katie's gaze and noticed she and John were positioned exactly underneath what looked like the Pegasus equivalent to Earth's mistletoe. She glanced at him and noticed he seemed to be making up his mind whether it would be a good idea to kiss her or not. She didn't wait for him to decide and just pulled him down for a kiss, which from his reaction he wasn't expecting. He didn't pull back, but rather responded a little slow. However, when she pulled back he followed and captured her lips for another round. When he finally did let go, Elizabeth felt a little out of breath and it was definitely too warm in her coat. She was glad to see Teyla pull Kate underneath the mistletoe next, kissing her full on, distracting her from the heat rushing through her veins. John grinned even wider than before.

“Yes,” Elizabeth started when she had found her breath again, “definitely worth it.”


End file.
